What Ever Floats Your Boat
by Realsmartz
Summary: There comes a time in a young man's life when he comes to terms with the feelings that he has for another. And when that time comes that young man then has to....damn, I love you. [Ending Author's Notes Edited]


**A/N- **Ok so I was reading a story and read a phrase wrong and instead thought it read "What ever floats your boat" I can't remember what it really said but in any case I got an idea from my mistaken reading. So yea, this is what I came up with. Hope you people like it. A Rae/Rob oneshot.

**Summary- **There comes a time in a young man's life where he comes to terms with the feelings that he has for another. And when that time comes that young man then has to...damn, I love you.

**Disclaimer:- **Teen Titans does not belong to me, so don't sue-eth my ass...eth

* * *

_**What Ever Floats Your Boat**_

A boy, young man really at the age of 17 walks calmly through the campus' grassy field. His destination, the bleachers, upon which, sits the loan figure of a petite female student. Of age no older than his own the young woman seems comfortably alone as she silently reads in the shade of the bleacher's top.

As he makes his way a light breeze finds its way past him, rustling a few un-yielding strands of his firmly gelled hair and smoothly following in its path to sway the raven hair of the vision in his destination, her hair tickling teasingly at her cheeks causes her to raise a hand absentmindedly to place the unruly strands into a more submissive place behind her ears.

After witnessing the completely clichéd moment he thinks to himself that God must be having a great laugh off of teasing him with the sight of her.

"Hey Rae." The boy speaks, softly as to not break her from what ever world her book had transported her to. He fights off a blush as she gives him a glance, her eyes leaving the pages to give him the slightest show of acknowledgment. Though a common act, the quick flash of amethyst that she had graced him with was a shock to his system. A cliché thought, he pointed out to himself. "Can I sit here?" he finished.

"What ever floats your boat." Came her monotone reply, her usual answer. Taking a seat next to her he couldn't help but think back.

Rich boy, that's what he was known as. Goth princess, that's what they called her. And somehow, the two, totally different types of outcast found each other, and along with other fellow extremities of the high school cliques formed a certain clique of their own along with a friendship so strong they were sure it would last through eternity.

Friends, that's what they were, him and Rae. To say that he wanted it to remain that way would be a lie from the pits of hell. A place he'd travel to a million times if it meant he could stay by her side.

Silently he sits beside her. And he turns to study her. No matter how many times he looked at her he seemed to find something new to marvel upon. She was the only one who knew him, knew him fully. She knew his not-so-perfect side and accepted it because she herself was not close to perfect. She knew what he was thinking, just from a look. She new when to drag him out of the darkness and understood when he needed to dwell within it.

He loved her, loves her. But…there are so many things, so many questions, so many fears and so much darkness over the possibility of _them_ that to try and move further, especially when things were so good. Would they be a good couple? Would she say yes? Hell would he be strong enough to get the question out?

Pondering on these thoughts, following a pathway of questions he'd traveled many times before; he turns his head away, leans forward onto his knees, puts his head down and quiets his mind.

"Hey Raven, you know how you always tell me 'What ever floats my boat?'" He started quietly. Her only reply was a grunt of understanding.

"Well….what if….You, were the thing, the _one_…that floats my boat?" Silence greeted him, usually not a good sign but with a girl like Raven, her reacting normally would be a real cause for alarm.

And so they both sat there in silence. And again a wisp of cool breeze passes between them. His curiosity finally getting the best of him, the dark haired young man turns his head slightly to see the young woman's reaction. He is soon though, caught off guard as the once fully concentrated girl has her book held loosely within her grasp as she stares full eyed at his figure.

Deciding to act as if her starting hadn't surprised him, the youth took on a solemn look as he turned to face her completely, not for one moment loosing eye contact.

"Raven…" he starts again…slowly, "You keep me afloat." The air was heavy around them. Raven shakes her head as if to shoo off a few pesky flies, blinks a few times and opens her mouth to reply ever-so smartly…

"Ok…what now?"

"Come on Raven, I don't want to have to go into the whole long explanation as to why I said that, the reasons for why I think that my proposal is a good one and why I think you are so great. So let's just cut to the chase. I want you. I need you. I know you need me. So….Can I have you?"

Her eye brow twitching slightly to the fact that he asked for her as if she were something to be given away, Raven by now had completely come out of her surprised stupor. But understanding full well what he meant she decided his plan a good one and so she too would skip the unnecessary round about action that couples usually took when getting together. So smirking, Raven placed down her book gently on side her then boldly jumped onto his lap and placed her arms lovingly around his neck.

"No, Dick you can't have me. But you say I keep you afloat, so excuse my corniness, but it would be my honor to set sail with you."

* * *

**A/N - **K so that's it. Now all those of you that made it to the end, drop me a review, t-would be very much appreciated. Laterz.

**Edit- **Ok, so I got one review, I'm not complaining but since the person didn't leave an e-mail I wasn't able to respond. Since I doubt that they would read this again I decided to just post my answer for those with the same query.

Ok, so..."metalstorm" wrote to me on how the combination of "rich boy" and "goth girl" would never associate let alone fall in love. Well for the purpose of a one shot I decided to leave the details to them coming together for to the reader's own imagination. But since it 's obvious that some of you do not posses such a quality as "imagination" I shall spell out what I was hinting at. "rich boy" and "goth girl" are just labels given to them by their school community. Those labels mean nothing to who they truly are.

And one can never know how life can bring two completely different people together. Opposites attract, a fact that had seemed to be forgotten by this reviewer. In any case I have no problem with the flame and would encourage them actually, but if another would like to leave a comment on my work good or bad, at least leave an e-mail so that I can comment back and give reason to what ever flaw you found or thank you for pointing out something I had missed.

Yea, so sorry that that had to be so long but what ever. Once again, thanks "metalstorm" for your review and it was my pleasure that my story had been the one to waste two whole minutes of your precious life and I am sorry that you chose to waste two more by reviewing to relay that message to me. I have more to say but I feel it would be unnecessary.

So to the all others, your reviews are welcomed, if you don't feel it to be a total waste. Laterz.


End file.
